


Princess Mayani

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Gen, I promise, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Marikim - Freeform, but they'll be sugar, classmates are Shook, kim and marinette are BROS, kiminette, marinette is a rich ass princess, nino and marinette and kim are childhood friends, nino is watching out for everyone, pro reveal, that's on point blank PERIOD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Marinette is the princess of Mayani- a secluded, rich island. And Kim is her guardian and when Nino is thrown in the mix, things go a little haywire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 76
Kudos: 854





	1. Part 1

“Why do you let her get away with her shit?"

“Because honestly, it’s kind of humbling?"

“Excuse me, but what kind of humbling are we talking about here?

Marinette chuckled, waving her hand in front of her. “Chloe doesn’t know that I, in fact, have much more money than her father does. Her attitude also amuses the hell out of me.”

“But,” Kim sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead. “You’re the literal Princess of Mayani and your parents have hella connections - you could quite literally get her father to leave office.”  
The bluenette nodded, a mischievous going sparkling in her eyes. “You’re absolutely right, but what fun would it be to do that. Imagine, the mysterious unknown Princess of a rich land is the girl she constantly picks on. Imagine her shock when she comes to my ball next year.”

Ah yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng indeed the mysterious princess of a secluded yet wealthy land Mayani. The reason why she was able to live such a peaceful leave thus far is simply because her identity was kept very hush, hush. Because of how closed off this place way, the identities of the royal family was unknown to much of the world. It was the only way her family was able to live in Paris as quietly as they have. Kim and his family where the only ones who knew, with them being their guardians. Come on, what royal family would go anywhere without some form of protection?

It just so happens that Kim and Marinette are the same age, meaning they’ve quickly became the bestest of friends. Sure, they have other friends but when it comes to safely and crisis, they found comfort with each other.

And it’s exactly why Kim couldn’t stand Chloe’s attitude towards his long time friend.

“Listen, princess, you seriously gotta put her in her place.”

Marinette had long stopped trying to get him to drop that title. Does he know how many time she’s been asked if they were dating?

Too fucking many.

“Be patient, guard. Besides, I think she’s gotten nicer.”

Kim scoffed and it took everything in her to not smack him right then and there. “You’re like the only one who thinks so.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat up from where she was laying down under the shade of a tree. “Come on, lunch is almost over.”

Kim, still annoyed over the bluenette’s way of treating the situation, just followed her.

But Kim being Kim, didn't stay quiet for long. “So, you’re gonna ask out Adrien?”

The girl next to him shook her head, signing with tad hint of sadness. “I would love to, but with the constant traveling and all the politics, it’d be hard to maintain a healthy romantic relationship. For now,” she nodded her head and smiled softly. “I think we’re better off as friends.”

“You know he’s head over heels for you, right?” Kim continued, glancing at his friend with worry. “He’ll do anything to make it work with you.”

“Don’t get my hopes up.” She said, drily. “He doesn’t even see me like that.”

Kim stated at her, bewildered. What does she mean by that? Did she not notice the longing gaze, the way he would somehow constantly bring her name up in any conversation with so much love, it was almost sickening?

Then again, Adrien has also said the same thing about Marinette. How were these two idiots so blind?

“Just ask him out. Just one date, princess.”

This time, Marinette seemed to take his suggestion seriously. 

"You know what, maybe I will."

-

Nah, nope, nuh-uh. Marinette was not prepared to ask Adrien Agreste out.  
Sure, they found out about their identities about a month ago, but she wanted to them to be better friends first. They’ve obviously already got that down pat but-

Who was she _kidding_? She had turned him down so many times and she never told him who was her crush.

That the boy she was turning him down for was in fact, him.

But it was too late now, right? Besides, Adrien was oblivious and she was pretty sure he never actually found out who her crush is.

And when she brought up this concern to Kim( he just _had _to know she was Ladybug. She has no idea how he found out but there was nothing she could do that would have convinced him otherwise) all he did was laugh at her. Laugh! What a good friend he was.

“Anyways, since I gotta go back home this weekend, wanna come with?”

Kim snorted. “As if I have an actual choice.”

Marinette, for what feels like the 100th time that day, rolled her eyes. “You very much know you don’t need to come.”

Kim shrugged and opened the door for her. “My mom would kick my ass if I said no.”

“Kim,” she started, letting out a tired sigh. She knew how much this wasn’t true but for the life of her, she couldn’t get him to stop saying all that. Shaking her head, she bid him good by and sat on her assigned seat. She convinced Kim it wasn’t necessary for him to sit next to her but something about Alya didn’t sit right with him. Marinette, at this point, knew not to question his gut feelings but after assuring she’d be fine, he gave up.

Again, it was odd, being in this class and having everyone assume she was just a normal girl who lives above a bakery. Only to have Kim(and Nino but _that _was a story for another day) know that she was anything _but _original. Sure she was Ladybug but to also be royalty from a very wealthy and secluded island?

_Unimaginable._

Going back to Kim’s gut reaction, it was a thing that came with being a guard. Being a protector was in their blood. And once a guard was assigned to a person, they’ve become in-tuned with any potential threat. There were many times Marinette didn’t listen and followed through with her decision, only to come running back to Kim crying. So at this point, if he was wary, she believed him and was on her toes. But she was starting to doubt about his feelings towards her desk mate, until the new student, _Lila Rossi,_ came to class. Then, she understood why Kim didn’t completely trust Alya.

(Okay, yeah, maybe Alya is admit about being a journalist and Marinette should have taken it seriously, _but_ Marinette was able to shoot down any vague ideas about the identity of Ladybug and hardly anyone talked about Mayani. How would she know Lila would cause a whole lot of curiosity about the royal family?)

And she started to trust her less, especially after Lila claimed to have connection with the royal family. _Marinette’s _royal family. When Alya found out her bluenette friend was not believing a word the Italian girl said, she was not happy. Only for her to be more confused and annoyed when Nino, Kim, and _Adrien, _didn’t believe her as well. Alya never brings it up around them and Marinette’s going to have the _time of her life _when she invites them to her ball.

There were other things the new exchange students said but Marinette had other business to deal with and could honestly care less. If her friends wanted to believe everything she says, who was she to stop them?

She was a hero, there to protect more of physical and dangerous harm, not to guide people away from such flimsy lies that could easily be debunked.

No matter how much it got under her skin.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O

“Please don’t.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“Dudette, it’s not necessary.”

Grinning, Marinette simple shrugged and pressed the gift bag against her friend’s chest. “I saw it and thought of you. Now it’s yours.”

Sighing in exasperation, Nino reluctantly took the bag but refused to look inside. “If it’s what I think it is, I’m not taking it.”

“Come on, I don’t usually get you things anyways.” She stepped back, hands raised by her chest. “Consider it a early birthday gift.”

“My birthday is in six months, Mari.”

Shrugging, Marinette waved him off. “I don’t need it to be a special occasion to spoil my friends.”

Nino stared at her, deadpanned before sagging his shoulder in defeat. “My mom’s gonna know you bought me something again.”

“If it makes you feel better, I bought Alya and Adrien something as well!” Smiling brightly, she hooked her arm around his and pulled him downstairs. “I won’t buy you something again till your birthday!”

“That’s what you said last time.” Nino muttered, shaking his head as he followed her out. This wasn’t the only time Marinette had bought something expensive for him and every time she does, there was no way he could convince her to stop. And looking at the bag now, he could definitely see these were some expensive headphones. With not many people knowing she had tons of money, she made sure to spoil those who did.

And he guess having Kim’s utmost approval of him helps.

But regardless, he’s happy Marinette felt comfortable around him to show him her secrets.

As they walked towards school, Kim met them on their way. Just seeing his grin made Nino irritated because it met he _knew. _“You could have told her no, you know.”

“Please, I helped her pick out the bag.” Snorting, Kim wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Besides, you think she’d listen to me?”

“I’m right here, you know.” Amused, Marinette pushed Kim away. “And don’t act like you didn’t pick out the design.”

“Guys.” The aspiring DJ sighed, but couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. “Thank you, though.”

“We like you, dude.” Grinning, Kim got ahead of them, just to walk backwards, facing then. “Wanna come with us this weekend?”

Thinking about how strange his life is(his friend is a princess who just so happens to be a super hero- did he mention rich?) Nino simply just nodded. Honestly, with school getting harder and harder, he felt like he deserved a break. And what better way than joining his two oldest friends on a luxurious trip?

But the moment the trio stepped into their classroom, what they heard caused them to freeze.

“Sorry I can’t come to the party this weekend. The princess invited me to Mayani! Next time, okay?”

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Marinette simply moved around the group of kids surrounding the Italian girl and sat in her seat. Turning to her guardian, she furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you think it’s time I told my parents?” She muttered, not liking at all with the amount of attention this classroom was giving to the secluded island. It was starting to get a bit more serious, especially with Alya starting to look more into the royal family now.

Kim rolled his eyes and frowned. “I think it is. It’s gotten a bit ridiculous now.”

Nodding her head in affirmation, Marinette pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her mother, including how she’ll explain more during lunch.

Because it’s pretty serious if someone claims to know the royal family and especially so if they say they know the princess.

And now, with Lila continuing gushing about her relationship with the royal family, the more Kim got concerned. “Do you think we could sit together today?”

When Kim got like this, there’s no way she could decline. Especially when she herself was starting to get alarmed. With a quick wave to Alya, Marinette gathered her stuff and followed Kim to the back of the room.

It was only after the teacher walked in when they felt a bit relieved.

Only for their alarm bell to go off when they heard a gasp and a ‘The Princess just text me, she’s here in Paris!’

-

Up until lunch, the day was just absolutely _horrible_.

Not only was Lila still talking about how the princess supposedly was in town and was going to visit her later today, but Alya was also researching even _more _about the royal family.

So of course Kim wanted Marinette no where near either of them until they spoke to her parents. Which also meant Nino was somehow involved and was following them towards the bakery when the lunch bell rang.

“Does she realize that people will be after her now? Like,” Kim shook his head and opened the door, still not trusting their surroundings. “If Alya posts about how Lila is ‘friends with the royal family’,” air quoting his last words, he snorted. “it won’t end well when people take her seriously.”

“That also puts your family in danger, right Marinette?” Nino asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “People will try their hardest to find you guys.”

Snorting, Marinette pointed her thumb towards the taller kid next to her. “We trust Kim’s family to keep us safe. Besides,” she grinned and brushed her hair aside to display the earrings. Lowering her voice, she opened the bakery door. “Anyways, we gotta keep all this talk on the down low when in public. Don’t know who could be listening.”

The trio slipped inside and waved down Marinette’s mother. As the she walked towards them, she quickly ushered them upstairs.

“Hey, kids. How are you?”

“Your majesty, we have a problem.” Kim started, setting his bag down before turning to the mother. “Someone at school is claiming to be friends with your family. And we’re worried it’s going to hit the news.”

Hearing that, Sabine straightened up and narrowed her eyes. She held up a finger and it halted any sound from them immediately. Once she had locked all doors, she gestured for the students to sit. “Clarify.”

Kim nodded, his back stiff as he addressed her. “A girl in our class claimed to be friends with the princess and it’s caused more interest in your family. We think Alya might also post it on Ladyblog.”

Sabine frowned, her arms crossed. “Had she been able to actually point out any correct features of Marinette?”

Shaking his head, Kim responded. “On contrary, quite the opposite actually. 'Blonde hair, green eyes’. But that’s not the alarming part.” Back stiff and hands claps behind him, he locked gaze with her. “Today, she declared that the princess was in town and was visiting her. And people are going to post about it.”

“She kept saying she was going over to their location after school.” It was Marinette who spoke up this time, a little annoyed because who was Lila Rossi to declare them _friends_? But besides that, Marinette was honestly worried about who might be after the exchange student now. She knows for a fact that are lots of people who would love to get their hands on the royal family.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will speak about this with Tom and your parents, Kim. Now,” and just like that, she was once again the gentle woman the city knew her has. “Food’s in the kitchen.”

All three teens nodded their heads, promised to eat well, and started towards the kitchen.

“You know, Alya seems to really want to believe what Lila says. I’m starting to get a little concerned.” Nino mentioned around a bite of food. “Thank god Adrien despises her or else I would have gone nuts.”

Kim snorted, leaning back in his chair as he munched on his lunch. “I’m not gonna lie, I’ve always been wary of Cesaire. Now,” he shrugged. “It’s gonna only hurt her when she realizes how much bullshit Lila spills. Enough about her,” he set his food aside. “We’re going this weekend for sure. There’s some paperwork that needs to get done and I am definitely in the mood for some luxurious relaxation time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloooo


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marikimnino #brotp

"So I told Alya I was going away for the weekend and she thought it was weird you were, too."

Nino casually mentioned as he laid across Marinette's chaise and flipped through a fashion magazine. It was the day of their trip and all that was left was for Kim to bring their ride.

At that, the bluenette groaned. "Please tell me you _didn't_ tell her it was a family trip."

Pausing mid-flip, Nino glanced at her with wide eyes. "Uh, I'm assuming you did too?"

"Nino..." Signing, Marinette straightened up from her spot on her chair and waved her hand. "There's nothing else we can do now. Let's just hope Kim said something else."

"In my defense, it was the first time she asked where I was going!" He rolled his eyes and went back to the booklet in his hands. "Apparently bike shorts are a huge thing now. And snake prints."

"I would pay good money to see you in bike shorts and a snake printed shirt." Marinette snorted before pointing to the door leading to her balcony. "Mind unlocking that? Adrien is suppose to drop by in a few."

"How much you wanna bet that he'll be chased by a mob today? Have you seen the photos of him?" Not a second after Nino unlocked the door was it yanked open. Tumbled in Adrien, already trying to stuff cheese in Plagg's mouth.

"Why do people still love that prefume ad? It was months ago!" He grumbled, before sprawling out on Marinette's bed.

The bluenette chuckled before returning her attention back to the sewing machine. "So I'm assuming you didn't actually see the new Agreste magazine that came out this morning?"

The blonde boy blinked before sitting up. "You mean... the photoshoot I did last week..."

It was Nino this time who snorted before throwing the said magazine at his friend. "And I must say, hotshot," he shot him a wink. "you're looking mighty fine."

Plagg snickered, making his way towards Marinette and landed beside her hand. "They told him to try and do 'smoldering'." He then flew away, landing on a little space Marinette created for him and Tikki. The latter simply smiled before drifting off to sleep once again.

At that, Adrien let out a long whine, burying himself under the pigtailed girl's blanket. "I don't want to see that cursed thing. Can we please forget this and move on? New day, new book."

Nino picked up the magazine and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. "A, listen to this. 'Paris' sunshine boy turned to a Paris' heartthrob prince.'" He stiffled a laugh, reading through a few more quotes. "What do you say, Prince Adrien?"

Peeking out from his safe haven, Adrien narrowed his eyes. Getting up, he started to climb down the bed stairs. "Can I see that, Nino?"

The said teen simply shook his head and backed away. "This is too good to give up, Adrien. I haven't even saved this on my background yet!"

"I just want to see how the photos turned out, homie. Just," he lunged at Nino, missing him by mere centimeters. "Let me see the magazine!"

Marinette watched the scene unfold in front of her and shook her head. Ever since the reveal, things were definitely a bit weird between all of them. Adrien spent any time he could over at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and now that Nino and Kim knew about his superhero identities, the four of them were almost always glued at the hip. If anything, it made her happy to know her partner had people he could fully trust.

(Alya definitely knew something was up but nonetheless, was happy to see Marinette getting along with Adrien well. It just irked her just how _well_ they were getting along.)

Nino, again, happened to be more of the odd ball. He wasn't really part of the whole royal gig and nor was he a full-time miraculous wielder. He stumbled upon both stories accidentally but so far had proved he could be trusted. So, of course he was in the loop of anything that was done.

A crash was heard and suddenly Marinette was brought back to what was going on in front of her. Adrien had managed to tackle Nino to the ground but looking around her room, there was definitely more than a few casualties. Jumping up, she quickly strode towards them a forcibly separated them by grabbing Adrien and pulling him away. "Okay, play time is over boys. I want this room spotless before my parents have a heart attack."

Both boys stared at each other, one grinning and the other scowling. And when it looked like they were going to tackle each other again, Marinette cleared her throat.

Once she was sure they wouldn't attack each other again, she flopped down on her chaise. They had only thirty minute left until Kim was to show up and escort her. And if there was one thing about Kim she knows he doesn't mess around with is their transportation between the countries. He would be very upset if they were running even a few minutes late.

"So, I'm doing patrol all alone, m'lady?"

The blonde boy sat on the floor next to the chaise, his chin on the hand he laid next to her. 

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sorry, kitty. Text me if there's an akuma attack and I'll use the horse miraculous to transport back, okay?"

He nodded but Marinette knew him well enough he wasn't exactly happy with this idea. And she hated it too- it never felt right to leave her partner so vulnerable. But as long as she's able to utilize that miraculous, all should be fine, right?

And within a few minutes and a transformation, Marinette and Nino were once again left alone.

And like usual, Nino was the first to break the silence. "Marinette, I'm telling you, he's totally into you." 

Shoulders slumped, the pigtailed girl sighed. "Do you honestly believe so?"

"Dude, I knew he was into you before I found out y'all were our saviors. He's definitely into you."

"Not now, Nino. One thing a time, yeah?" She muttered as she made her way to the door. "Let's go before Kim drags our asses out."

Nino wasn't entirely happy with the change of topic but it was clear Marinette was stressed out over it so he dropped it. "You know, I've seen how he plans these trips and it's insane. Everything has to completely precise or he gets so pissed."

"Understandable, his family has to make sure we reach our destination safely. I just wish he would step back a bit sometimes."

"Alright, your highness." a voice called out once they've reached the livingroom and by the laughter heard in the voie, it immediately lowered her nervousness. "All aboard the Mayani express."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post this hours ago but somehow, i knocked out. woke up to the edit page still open. 😂


	4. Part 4

The entire weekend consisted of meetings after meetings _after meetings_. By the time Sunday evening came around, Marinette and Kim were exhausted.

(Nino didn’t have many responsibilities but he felt bad enough and might have done their homework.)

“I’m so exhausted. And we have to fly back tonight.” Marinette groaned, planting face first against her bed.

“Can’t you ask to have tonight off and fly back tomorrow?” Nino asked, looking at the girl in concern.

She shook her head and pointed at Kim. “He has swim practice tomorrow.”

At that, Kim spoke up, exhaustion clear in his voice. “I changed it earlier - we’ll be heading back Tuesday morning. Let’s just sleep tomorrow.”

“Wait guys,” Marinette sat up, a grin on her lips. “Can we post a quick photo?”

Kim groaned, turning away from the sudden energetic girl. “I’m sure that’ll make Alya happy.”

“She already knows the three of us are together.” She waved this away and grabbed her phone and moved closer to both boys. “Just of our feet!”

Nino eyed her warily, aware with what that mischievous glint in her eyes. It only meant she had another plan up her sleeves and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be part of this.

But seeing as how Kim just grunted and move to stand next to her, what could be the harm?

It was until after the picture was taken that he realized why. The bag that was in the picture happens to be a very nice one.

And the logo was very clear in it.

“Marinette, are you trying to tell everyone that you’re secretly rich?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

A small giggle was heard and suddenly, a blur of red sped past all three teens and dived for the plate of sweets that was on the night stand. “They have so much money, it still takes me by surprise.”

Marinette only grinned, plopping back down on her bed. “We’ve decided to move the date up. Instead of it being six months from now,” She raised her head, locking gaze with Nino. “It’ll be on my birthday. I’m just going to post a bit of our trip, give a little taste on what will happen, you know?”

Eyebrows furrowed, it took a moment for what she said to sink in. They moved the date to her birthday, which would mean…

“Marinette that’s next month. You plan on letting the entire world know about you and your family next _month?” _He asked, tone displaying just how unbelievable he thought this sounded. “Why?”

“I thought the same! Maybe it’s a bit too soon?” Tikki piped up from her place on the night stand. 

Kim sighed, sitting down on the floor. “We thought it would be the best course of action, considering you know,” he waved his hands, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “literally everyone is looking into the royal family and the island now. It’d be safer this way for them.”

“Which also means, we need to double down on finding out who Hawkmoth is. We’ve got a few possible suspects but nothing solid. Except for…” She frowned and glanced away and that’s when Nino _knew _he wasn’t going to like the next thing he heard. “Gabriel Agreste.”

_What?_

Jaw unhinged, he gaped at Marinette, his mind racing with trying to think of anyway, _anything,_ to prove it wasn’t him. “No way… Adrien’s dad? Wait,” he sucked in a breath, took off his hat and glanced at the both of them. “Have you told Adrien?”

Kim grimaced and Nino was _not_ liking this conversation at all. “Actually, he came up with the theory. He’s hellbent on it being his father.”

“Wow, I agree that his dad is a grade a _dick _but Hawkmoth? Didn’t he get akumatized?” He placed the hat back on his head and sat down in front of the taller. This was not something he was expecting to discuss but the sheer possibility that Paris’ terrorist is his buddy’s dad? The same friend who also lost his mom and is one of the two hero duo? 

He didn’t like the image it painted.’

Marinette nodded and the capped boy was relieved for a moment. That is, until he saw the grim determination flash in her eyes. “I’m 100% sure Hawkmoth and Mayura work together outside of the akuma attacks. Which would mean he possible got himself akumatized to knock us off his case.”

“How did you guys even come up with this?”

“Well, Adrien found this book on the ancient miraculous and even spells. The guardian recognized it as a book that went missing when he escaped the temple. Gabriel got akumatized right after that.” The pigtailed girl got up, her mouth still set in a firm line as she pulled out a small box. “If Hawkmoth is Gabriel, I’m sure Mayura is Natalie. I’m just… worried about Adrien. He hardly spends time at home anymore.”

Kim suddenly shot up, his eyes narrowing at the princess. “Where are you going?”

“To go to Paris real quick. Adrien said he had a terrible day and I want to be there for him. Also, he said there was some other things that happened between our classmates that he wants to tell us about.”

Standing up as well, Nino snorted. “I swear, watch it be Lila declaring she got some fakeass gift from ‘My best friend, the Princess of Mayani!’“

“Gag me,” Marinette rolled her eyes but nonetheless, put the miraculous glasses and out came Kaalki.

“Hi Marinette!”

She smiled. “Hey, Kaalki, ready for a little trip?”

“Always!” The little kwami zoomed around her, headbutting Tikki, who currently rested on Marinette’s shoulder. “Just say the words!”

Few minutes later, the three teens have slipped through the little portal created and was met with pink. Pink and a certain blonde boy who looks about ready to murder the next thing that _talks._

“Guess who’s been snitching on my dad about my whereabouts for the past two months?” He started, fist clenched as he nose flared. “Guess who’s been the one constantly getting my ass handed to me by my _father?”  
_

Before any of the other three could utter a word in their stupor, Adrien let them know just who.

“I’m going to _murder _Lila Rossi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho  
ik it's short but :)) next chapter will be fun!


	5. Part 5

"I never could figure out how my father knew where I went and with who." Adrien growled, his fingers tangled in his hair as he paced. 

Frowning, Marinette detransformed and stepped closer to him. "Lila _spied_ on you?"

"It makes so much sense!" He threw his hands in the air before turning to face his companions. "He knew everything. Remember how I was grounded when I skipped out on fencing so I could go to the arcade with you guys?" His fingers found their way to his hair once again before he continued, his tone a pitched higher, "Remember how I barely stepped into it before Gorilla came and took me home? It was since then I thought someone was telling my _father_." The last word was laced with so much anger, so much venom, everyone but Marinette flinched.

Taking slow steps until she was standing next to him, Marinette then placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, as if the fight had left his body, his shoulder slumped and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "He fucking _spied_ on me. With _Lila_." He whispered, grabbing one of her hands and intertwining their fingers.

They all agreed that someone must have been telling Gabriel the things he would do but it never occured to them it might have been a classmate. Especially Lila of all students - they knew Gabriel was a careful man. Why would he ask the world class liar to spy on his son?

"Your dad's a psychopath." Nino muttered, taking off his cap. He then approached Adrien and patted his back.

"Wait, is that why you weren't getting enough food either?" Kim finally spoke up, a frown set on his lips. There was a time where they had to bring food to him secretly because Gabriel thought his son was eating too much, which Kim couldn't fathom the idea of a father doing that to his own kid. "There was that time period you said they changed your portion size and quality of food."

A chuckle, so dry and humorless passed Adrien's lips. "She told him whenever you guys brought me things from here. I had no idea until they stopped giving me dinner and breakfast was a snack bar and an apple."

Hearing that, Marinette stiffened. "What?" She asked, her voice soft as she tilted his chin up, locking gaze with him. "She told him _what_?"

"I saw when sausage hair was in that bastard's office, telling him that." A small voice piped up, then Plagg came into view and placed himself on the blonde's shoulder. "She also told him it was because of you guys Adrien was 'acting up'," the last couple of words were accompanied by air quotes and a scowl."

Wrapping her arms around him, Marinette was left speechless. In fact, so were the others as they all went over every occasion where Adrien got dragged home when he should have been fine. Every single time his plan got ruined, was it Lila's doing? How did she even make such a deal with the older Agreste? 

"I know we were doing the whole high road shit, but I will no longer be following that." Nino said, his cap on his head as he glanced at Adrien with firm determination. "I was already planning on putting her in her place because of how she claims to be friends with the princess here, but this," He waved his hand towards them, "this is a declaration of war."

"This is absolutely war," Marinette confirmed, her gaze landing on the two boys who followed her. "Kim, change the planes - we'll be leaving first thing in the morning with our parents." 

When Kim busied himself by speaking on the phone, the noirnette returned her attention to the boy in her arms. "Do you want to come back with us?"

Adrien shook his head, burying himself further into her arms. "I would love to but father checks on me at night now - well, he sends Nathalie to, anyway." He pulled away slightly, only so he can look into her eyes. "But mark my words, I'm going to bring her hell. And when we take down Hawkmoth," his lips tug upwards in a lopsided smile. "please let me do the honor of handing him to the police." 

At this point, nothing could convince Marinette that someone else was Hawkmoth. Who else could pull of the cruelty needed? "Of course, mon chanton. I'll force him on his knees while you take his miraculous."

With that said, and after coming up with a vague plan, they all prepared to leave. But before stepping into the portal Kaalki helped create, Marinette cupped Adrien's cheeks. "I'll videocall you when I get to bed. We're in this together, okay?"

"No need to worry, bugaboo." He winked, and Marinette could clearly see the mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Plagg and I got this, right buddy?" He glanced over at the kwami currently engulfing a slice of cheese.

"You betcha." The kwami mentioned kwami grinned, rubbing his paws together. "They don't call me the god of destruction for no reason."

Bidding them goodbye, the masked hero placed a kiss on her partner's cheek. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

With one last soft smile, he saluted them before pulling himself up to her balcony.

-

"I think I know why Gabriel keeps Lila around." Marinette muttered once she flopped onto her bed.

At that, both Nino and Kim paused what they were doing and looked at her.

"Think about it - how many akumas do you know what the cause of what Lila said?" She continued when she had both their attention.

"You think Lila knows Gabriel is Hawkmoth?" Tikki asked, tone full og disbelief as she came to sit on Marinette's stomach. 

Nino's jaw dropped at the thought of it. Forcing himself to pick it back up, he sputtered, "Wait, wait - she's aiding a terrorist?"

"Is it even possible to hate someone more than I already do?" Came Kim's reply before he straightened up, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "We have to tread this carefully, Marinette. I can't let her or Hawkmoth get their hands on you."

"When we're done with them, they'll wish we took mercy." Sitting up, the princess curled her lips. "Get some rest, boys. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya definitely is not happy.

There was something going on, Alya knew that much. Sure, her and Marinette hung out almost every single day and Alya likes to think she's got her best friend all figured out.

But lately, she's been questioning that. Especially soon after Lila joined their class. Granted, Alya thought Lila was great - she's helped out in charities, humanitarian help, she even knows Prince Ali!

But whereas the class welcomed Lila with open arms, Alya's closest friends did not. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. Of all the classmates she has, her best friends are literally the nicest and kindest ones. They usually always go out of their way to make sure someone feels welcomed.

And she especially felt it when Lila claimed to have connection to the mysterious royal family. Ever since then, it seems like their tolerance for the stories the new girl tells plummeted. And one time, Alya caught Marinette mentioning something to Adrien that stuck with her.

_'She's picking people that would hate to have their information out in the open without their permission - how are they not suspicious?'_

And that made a lot of sense. Alya knew how much Ladybug cherishes her identity, she wouldn't want anything personal released about her. And considering how protective she is with it, how can Alya be sure that Lila was truly Ladybug's best friend?

Don't even get her started on the unknown royal family. They must have been kept secret for a solid reason and suddenly here's this new girl from Italy who claims to know them. No wonder her friends were suspicious of her.

So after this revelation, Alya limited the amount of interaction she had with the newly transferred and didn't bother putting her on the Ladyblog. She realized soon afterwards, he relationship with her closest friends were improving. Marinette seemed happier around her now, Adrien started initiating more playful fights, even Kim(who she pretty sure didn't like her at first) would challenge her to dares.

Nino looks at her a little softer but he's always been like that. Though, she is positive he knows something she doesn't.

But this past weekend, with three out of four of them on some trip together, Alya got down to investigate a little. Sure, they've done that before(they would never tell her where they were going), but they're excuses matched to the T this time. Something is going on and Alya is out of the loop. Especially since it seems that Sunshine knows what's going on as well. 

The only reason she can think of why they don't believe a single word Lila says is because they themselves must know Ladybug or the royal family(or just logically, anyone who claims to have connection to some famous people should probably have proof).

Whatever the reason may be, Alya is determined to find out as she walked to school, ready to interrogate a few people.

And Alya knew that the three of her secretive friends had a change of flight and would be coming to class a bit late. And on cue, they walked in halfway through the first period. Because they had a free period and the teacher was gone, they weren't interrupting much when Alya launched herself at the pigtailed girl.

"This weekend was so boring without you, Mari." Alya groaned dramatically before grinning. "Enjoyed the trip?"

Nino snorted, shaking his head. "Thanks for the greetings, babe."

She rolled her eyes before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek and dragging him back to her desk. "I hope you don't mind, M, but Nino will be sitting me today and then I'll steal you during lunch."

"Actually, Alya, we wanna tell you something during lunch, if that's alright with you." Marinette smiled softly, as she set her things on Nino's original desk.

Looking around the group of friends, she raised her eyebrows as she took in the serious atmosphere. Whatever they had to tell her must be something bad, if it even got Kim frowning. Nodding her head, she winked at Marinette. "Count me in, girl."

-

As they boarded the flight, Marinette made sure to be video calling her partner the whole time.

"You know... I think Alya stopped trusting Lila so much." She muttered, putting on her seatbelt. "I was scrolling through the section she has about all of her friends and it's been a few months since she posted anything about Lila."

On the other line, Adrien yawned, stretching out on his bed. _"Yeah, she hasn't been around Lila as much as well. I don't even remember the last time she gushed about her around us." _

"I could have sworn she would post about the fact that Lila claims to have connection to the royal family. In fact," she tapped out of the blog and opened up an app instead. "The last thing she had of her was the interview, but that got taken down this morning."

That surely caught Adrien's attention as he snapped his head back around to stare at his phone. _"You mean, Alya figured out Lila was lying?"_

Shrugging, Marinette didn't know the answer to that. Tapping her chin, her eyes wandered around the plane. "Maybe, but she hasn't said anything to me. And she still entertains Lila whenever she tells her something." When her eyes landed on the cap-wearing friend of hers across the isle, she straightened up. "Nino, has Alya said anything to you about Lila lately?" 

He looked over at Marinette, his brows furrowed in a thoughtful expression. "I remember her scoffing once at something Lila said but other than that, she hasn't said anything to me."

"Kim," Marinette called out, shifting her attention to the boy in front of her. "What's the vibe you get on Alya these days?"

"Hm," he hummed, running his fingers through his hair, tilting his head to the side. It's been a while since he got a good reading on Alya but the last time he did, it was nothing like the way his hair stuck up on its ends the first time they met. "It's more... relaxed than when I first met her. I'd have to get a better reading during lunch today, though."

"That settles it then," Adrien spoke up, his voice carrying from the speaker, sleep clear in his voice. "During lunch, we'll let Alya know that Lila's been spying on me."

Nodding her head, Marinette gave him a soft smile before bidding him goodbye. Even with Lila in class, the noirnette was confident that Alya would be completely by their side. She hates Gabriel Agreste just as much as them and then find out it was Lila who was snitching on him? Alya was going to be at the frontline of taking Gabriel down.

-

Alya couldn't wait for the lunch bell to go off. Nino wouldn't give her any hints about what was going to transpire, but his smile would falter each time she asked. This only increased the anxiety she's been feeling since Marinette said they needed to talk to her.

Surely, they weren't dropping her as a friend, right? Marinette and her made plans to go to the mall tomorrow. And Alya hasn't even talked about Lila around them in forever. 

What was it that needed all four of them there to talk to her about?

But just as she was about to pull her hair out in frustration, Marinette looked over her shoulder at her and gave her a smile. That was enough to ease the tension in her shoulder. And the softness in her eyes relaxed her further. Whatever they were going to tell her, it hadn't be that bad, right?

Holding onto this thought, Alya was able to concentrate on the assignment in front of her. Besides, there was only a few minutes left until the bell rang and she might as well get some of this stuff out of the way.

_I wonder if I can go over to Marinette's home to finish this up,_ she wondered, her eyes glancing over to her best friend and marveled at the ease she had around their model friend. She doesn't know exactly why their friendship shifted, but Alya was proud of her. Now if only she could convince her that Adrien does in fact like her...

The sudden ringing of the bell startled her out of her musing and quickly began packing up. She didn't want to have the group waiting for her but by the time she finished and joined them at the front, she quickly realized how... unsettling the atmosphere felt. That dread from earlier came back in full vengeance, and she slowed her steps.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice faltering when Kim grimaced and Nino gripped on her hand. 

"We... found something out and think it's best that you know too." Marinette broke the silence that followed after Alya question. "Let's find an empty classroom, Kim will bring us food." She smiled, but Alya noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Gulping, she nodded and followed them out, clutching a bit tighter to the hand holding hers.

It was odd - those that surrounded her were eerily quiet. Which is such a rarity, Alya wanted to take a video as proof that it _did_ happen. Kim went to the front of the school instead of the cafeteria and when Alya raised her eyebrows at this, Nino whispered, telling her that they've decided to eat takeout, something that seldom happens. 

Which added to the ever growing dark pit pooling at her stomach, watching the way Adrien kept his head bowed and stuck closely by Marinette's side. The arm around his waist seeming protective and just as she wanted to speak into the void, they stepped into a deserted classroom.

This silence only lasted a few more seconds before Alya blurted out, "You guys are freaking me out, what's going on?"

"Let's wait till Kim comes back with food, okay?" Nino softly said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

"How long will it-"

The classroom door slammed open and with his wide grin, Kim stepped into the room, holding onto two large bags. The smell hitting her nose was almost enough to distract her from the unsettling atmosphere, but when she turned back to look at Marinette, the food was all but forgotten.

"Alya, you remember how Adrien's bodyguard would turn up to where ever Adrien was and we couldn't figure out how?" Her pigtailed friend started, her grip tightening on Adrien's hand. "And we thought someone was telling Gabriel on him?"

Fearing where this was going, Alya merely nodded. 

"It turns out," Marinette paused, her eyes trailing away from the blogger and to the boy next to her. "Someone was."

A few seconds went by in silence as Alya processed the words spoken to her. It was her originally that came up with the idea but also dismissed it because as far as she knows, every one of their classmates hates the Gabriel and did everything they could to provide Adrien with the comfort he needs. But the only people that could know when Adrien would skip out on his activities would be their friends.

"Who?" Eyebrows raised, she looked around the grim face, trying to find any hint to help her better understand.

It was Nino who cleared his throat, turning to face her completely. "It's Lila, Alya. Adrien caught her at his father's office, telling him about how we were bad influences on him. It's because of what she said that got him grounded for two weeks."

After the words left Nino's lips, Alya's jaw dropped, unable to believe what she heard. Lila, who was the next student from Italy, telling Adrien's father everything? Was that why she always asked about him? She always acted like a concerned friend, it was a façade the whole time?

"It was... Lila who's been snitching on you this whole time?" She finally sputtered out, her eyes widen when everyone nodded.

"Oh my god..." she muttered, her hands going to her face, trembling as she remembers how she'd tell Lila some things. Not lately, of course but in the beginning, definitely.

"She even told him whenever we got Adrien any sweets from Marinette's bakery." Kim added, his tone bitter as he began to eat.

That struck a bell in her, her thoughts taking her back to that couple of weeks where Adrien would come in the morning, his stomach growling, only to bring out a bland salad for lunch. That moment when he told them his father cut out dinner cause he was taking in too many carbs.

That's when she felt it - the blinding, sizzling, roaring rage filling her, drowning her in the hatred that was started to make its presence known. Here was this sunshine of a boy, already restrictive and abused by his only parent, and someone turned his safe haven into a nightmare.

And then she remembers how she was taken advantage of, giving her information without knowing Lila's true intentions.

Alya has never hated someone so fast and so hard in her life.

Raising her eyes to lock gaze with Marinette, Alya opened her mouth. "She's a dead woman." She stood up abruptly, fists ball to her side as she strood towards the door. "Where is she?"

Before she could even reach the doorknob, a hand gripped her wrist, and looking up, she felt the anger immediately retreat as she saw who held it.

"Thank you for having my back, Alya." Adrien grinned, tugging her back towards the abandoned food. "But we have to think this smart."

"Of course I'll have your back!" She yelped, dropping onto the chair. "You're one of my best friends. Plus," she took in a deep breath, trying her best to settle the anger as she thought more about the situation. "I think it's about time someone knocks her down a few pegs."

"Way ahead of you," Marinette chuckled, her shoulder visibly relax as Adrien sat back down next to her. 

The rage never fully left her, but Alya was calm enough to eat and talk among her friends, making sure that their model friend was indeed eating enough(needing a private classroom made all the more sense now.) Even when they went back to class, stomachs full and a certain calm blanketed them, Alya had to hold back the urge to jump on Lila and bring her down right in the middle of the room. 

She had to be patient, her friends had it under control. The only thing that would make it better would be if Hawkmoth was defeated on the same day, she mused. 

After all, a certain Italian classmate was about to get grand wake-up call by both Adrien and Marinette, something no one smart enough would want to be at the end of.

And Alya was going to be there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is only beginning, my lovelies


	7. Part 7

It took two days before Nino and Kim were able to come up with an idea. An actual _plausible _idea, that is.

(Though Kim insists that it was _his _idea.)

There were all gathered in an abandoned class during lunchtime, away from prying eyes and nosy ears.

"Listen up, people." Kim claps his hands in front of him, eyeing the four others in the room. "We've come with a solution to our little spy problem." Pausing because it wouldn't be Kim without a _little _dramatic. "Gabriel would have to trust that whatever Lila says to him his true, right? Well, what if we feed her false information and she takes them to him?"

"He would think she is telling the truth and look into it, only to find out they were false," Nino spoke up, leaning back against the chair. He had to admit, Kim came up with that conclusion, and it was a pretty damn smart one. "If she does this enough time, Gabriel won't be able to believe what she says anymore."

Nodding, Kim picked up from there. "Basically like the boy who cried wolf. And even if Lila mentions something true to him, he won't believe her, which would mean," Kim grinned, resting his hand on his hips as he puffed his chest out. "Adrien would be free."

Silence followed his words and Kim held his breath, worried that maybe the idea was far stretched. In retrospect, it was possible - if Gabriel doesn't trust what Lila says and if Adrien is always where he says he is, the old man wouldn't trust some girl over his son. At least, that was the hope.

Nino, on the other hand, knew this would be the exact thing Alya needed to direct her energy towards. He understands she feels extremely bad for indirectly giving Lila information that leads to Adrien getting in trouble and knew she wanted to do anything to make up for it. Nino doesn't blame her - Lila was good at what she does. But being able to give her a taste of her medicine? Hello, sweet karma.

"Kim, Nino, you guys are heaven sent!" Marinette jumped up, fist in the air as she turned to Adrien with a grin. "I think that'll work beautifully. What do you think, Adrien?"

He nodded, a slow smile gracing his lips. "I think that'll work. Alya," he turned to her, a thoughtful look on his face. "Lila thinks you're a friend of hers," he started, tapping his chin and Nino swears he could see the mischievous gears spinning in his head. "Ready to rain down some hell?"

Alya returned his grin with one of her own. Getting back at Lila this way? It would be the perfect combination. "It would be my pleasure." But just as quickly as her grin was there, it was quickly replaced by a frown. "I can't help but wonder - what does she get out of this? Why is she doing this? What's her gain?"

"I was wondering about it and," Adrien spoke slowly, a sigh escaping his lips. He thought about this - Lila was a selfish person, she would only assist someone if only she was gaining something out of it. This, he understood from watching the way she spoke to their classmates. Snitching on his father, she must be getting something out of it. And Adrien had an idea. "Fame. We already don't believe she knows the people she claims to know - but if she's well known, who are we to deny her claims? She's famous - duh, she'll meet famous people too."

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Marinette nodded, eyebrows furrowed. They talked about it before - it was soon after Adrien was getting in trouble when Lila made her first appearance with Gabriel. "She started modeling for Gabriel recently."

Kim took all this and he started to realize just how dangerous Lila could be if she gets the right information. This is definitely something he'll need to bring up with Marinette later. If they could somehow ruin her credentials in a different way, well, Kim would do anything to protect his friends. "Adrien, does she talk to the other people that work with you?"

When the model nodded, Kim continued. "I'm guessing if it comes down between you and her, people will be more willing to believe you. Not only are you the sunshine boy but also their boss' son. Plus, I've seen the way you talk, you know how to get people into thinking their opinion wasn't influenced by the things you say."

Now _that, _Adrien wasn't expecting to hear. It was one of the only things he picked up from his father, something that was able to keep him afloat during his gigs. And also, to keep the attention away from him. He blinked, wondering how Kim was able to deduct such a thing and it only made him even warier of the taller boy. Though, Adrien can't say he is completely surprised, of course such an observant boy would be signed to protect the princess. Taking in what Kim said, his eyes widen with understanding.

"You want me to get them to distrust Lila."

"Exactly." Crossing his arms, Kim looked over them once again. "With Alya feeding false information to her and Adrien getting people to distrust her, Gabriel won't have any reason to have her model for him again."

"What would happen if she catches on?" Nino asked, frowning.

"She would unravel pretty quick. Hopefully, by then, no one believes what she says." Marinette mentioned, thinking over Lila's interactions over the past month. "She's someone who thrives off of control - if she can't control the narrative, it'll disrupt everything she's been trying to gain in the past couple of months. It might not be pretty, especially if she got some people on her side.'

Humming, Alya held up a finger. "We're also going to have to be aware of what she says to everyone here, too. It won't do us much good if we tell her false information but someone else says something else and having it bite us back in the ass." Telling everyone about Lila could be potentially a double-edged sword. Everyone would be angry if they found out someone was snitching on Adrien, but it being Lila? No one would believe she could something bad. They might have some allies but others would think they were wrong and let Lila know about their plans.

They really had to be careful about this.

But before they could continue to brainstorm on more ideas, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"Let's start by watching those who seem really close to Lila and don't question a thing we say - they're the ones that'll be her biggest supporters," Kim concluded, a grim line set on his lips.

-

"Marinette, I'm kind of worried, I won't lie," Kim muttered under his breath as they both walked towards their shared class. "We can't speak about certain things anymore unless it's at your place or mine."

When she nodded, Kim steered them into the class. "I might be even more annoying after this. We also have to keep your parents aware of this situation, I don't want anything happening to you or them."

"Thank you, Kim," Marinette smiled, sliding into her seat. "Now, while we focus on this, we have to figure out of Gabriel is really Hawkie or not. And if that's the case, do you think it's a bit coincidental how a few of the recent akumatization, Lila was involved?" She whispered, nibbling on her lips. "I can't get it out of my head - if Gabriel is who we think he is, did Lila know?"

That was something that was also on Kim's mind, something he didn't want to speak out loud. It's one thing to get Adrien's freedom restricted but to also help Hawkmoth? He was a known terrorist - an accomplice? Kim didn't want to dismiss this thought because it made sense, he knew Lila wasn't a fan of Ladybug. Marinette told him of a certain interaction and Kim was certain the Italian girl downright _hates _the spotted heroin.

Protecting the Princess of Mayani was one thing but to also be taking down a homegrown terrorist?

Kim had his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting to motivation to finish this fic lmao  
hope you all are remaining safe!!


	8. Part 8

In one of the classes, Marinette was seated next to Adrien - one of the only people Kim felt comfortable enough about her sitting next to. They hadn't decided what their first move was going to be but with Lila sitting right behind them, Marinette thought it would be the perfect time to start. Sending a quick text to the other's about what she planned on doing, she couldn't help the smug grin growing on her lips.

If Lila thought exposing Adrien's plans to Gabriel, telling the older man whenever she gave him anything from her parent's bakery was going to have no consequences, she was severely mistaken. Marinette took care of her friends, she would do anything for them.

And Adrien is her partner, her other half. There was no way she would sit back and let this girl destroy Adrien's life, just so she could gain popularity.

Leaning closer to the model boy, she lowered her voice but it was still loud enough to be heard by those around her. She even turned her body slightly so if Lila wanted, just as Marinette she would, she could see her face.

"You're coming over today, right? To play videogames?"

Without missing a beat, Adrien sent her a grin, holding up his backpack and shook it a bit. "I brought that new game - ready to get your ass beat?"

Her lips curled in a smile, she gently nudged his shoulder. "Come on, model boy. You know I always beat you. Are you prepared to become my mannequin when you lose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dupain-Cheng," he chuckled, tugging on one of her pigtails and Marinette had to withhold the urge to _giggle _\- it always made her heart beat a little faster when he was so playfully with her. Always wanted to just sweep him away, from school, from home, from their responsibilities and just spend a few hours together, just as Marinette and Adrien. "You should prepare those pastries."

Snorting, she tapped his nose before leaning back. "I live in a bakery, my parents give you that stuff the moment you walk in anyways. Hardly seems fair."

Whenever Adrien came over, always without his father knowing, her parents had a plate set aside for him, overflowing with pastries. Even though this deal would have benefitted her more than him, it wasn't fair.

Shaking his head, his grin was dripped with mischief and Marinette knew there was a catch. "_You _have to make that one thing I like." 

She groaned, dropping her head on the table. Even though this was just a show, something to get their plan rolling, she knew they would eventually end up doing such. He wouldn't be coming over today, at least not right after school. Wondering if she would really need to prepare for a mini gaming session, she looked back up and locked gaze with him. When one side of his lips lifted, well, now she knows to keep her roof hatch open.

Sighing in what she tried to go for as defeat, she held up her hand. "Fine, Agreste, you have a deal."

It was only when he shook his hand that the mischievous and attractive smile of his turned into _smug _and attractive, she narrowed her eyes.

"I have a good feeling I might win this, Mari," he hummed, turning his attention back towards the front of the room. "I've already played the game when I first got it."

_That sneaky asshole. _Smacking his arm, a laugh spilled from her lips. "I knew there was a catch - you seemed too confident."

"Hey, I can be confident," he looked over her once again to wiggle his eyebrows.

Snickering, she picked up her tablet, only to see a notification from Alya. Raising an eyebrow, she tilted the screen slightly so that Adrien was able to read it. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him slowly lean over his side of the desk and angle himself to face her better. Holding back another round of laughter, she opened up the message, wondering what it entail since she sent it over the tablet than phone.

_Alya: 'You should see her reaction.'_

Attached was a photo and with a quick glance at her tablemate, she opened up it.

It was of Lila, with fists clenched, a scowl on her face. Marinette had to pinch herself to stop her from turning around, just to witness that expression herself. Another ping popped up this time, it was a string of smiley faces.

_Alya: 'What did you even say to each other?'_

Alya was Lila's deskmate, which was the other reason why Marinette felt like now would be a great chance to start. With Alya next to her, it was easier to get an understanding as to what Lila does whenever she hears anything about Adrien.

Snorting softly, Marinette sent her a quick reply before clicking out of her text to create a group one - since they'll be using these tablets for this class, might as well make good use of it.

Immediately, there was a notification from Alya and Kim.

_Kim: should someone follow her after school?_

_Alya: wait, she's just sent a message to someone names G._

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to her seatmate. Both messages leave two possibilities of how Lila was communicating with Gabriel - over phone _and _in person. They knew she was somehow talking with the older but to actually see it in action? That was more than enough proof that she was_, in fact, _the reason why the older Agreste knew whenever Adrien did something that was without his knowledge. Moving her attention back to her tablet, curious as to what the others were saying.

_Nino: you think she talks to gab in person? that's kinda weird_

_Alya: i didn't see what she wrote but she moved her phone away from me and played it off as a coworker_

_Alya: she just canceled out outting today, nino we should follow her_

Frowning, Marinette couldn't help the bad feeling in her gut - this was Adrien's father they were talking about. Granted, she bared no good feelings for him but still, he was the father of the guy she liked. Gabriel was not a good man but she wishes on everything and anyone listening to her that they end up being wrong, that he isn't Hawkmoth. She trusts her partner though - if he thinks his father is Hawkmoth, she has to listen

Adrien lost his mother, she didn't want him to lose another.

But then again, he was Gabriel and Marinette would rather him be adopted by Nino's family. At least then, he'll understand what a normal family looks like.

(She'd say that her parents could try to adopt him but seeing as he was her crush - it would get awkward pretty fast.)

Adrien was reading the text messages over her shoulder and she felt him tense and a glanced over at him showed his jaw clenched. Leaning closer, as if to type something on her tablet, he spoke softly.

"I have nothing scheduled for today - if she comes by my house, I'll know." Settling his head against her shoulder, Marinette had to force herself to breathe.

_It's just your partner._

A partner who's devilishly handsome and just happens to be her crush.

A small sound of annoyance broke her train of thought and when the noirnette realized it came directly from behind her, she had to sniffle a snicker. 

Honestly, since Lila thrives so much off of attention, they might as well ignore her. 

"How pissed do you think she'll be if we just ignore her from now on?" She muttered, resting her head on his. If she heard Alya's coo, she decided to ignore it. If anything, it'll work in their favor to get Lila agitated. 

Letting out a small chuckle, he took her tablet and wrote a quick message to the group and Marinette couldn't have agreed with him more.

_Nino: ignoring her and having g distrust her? perfect combo_

_Kim: it's all passive too, she wouldn't able to pin things to us_

It's the one approach Marinette thought was appropriate - as much as Lila tried to make her life hell, Marinette didn't want to actively antagonize her. Ignoring her or feeding false information was much more passive and it was subtle enough that the others wouldn't think they were trying anything.

However, she was the reason why all their hangouts with Adrien went sideways so the class representative wasn't above playing a little dirty.

That and the grim possibility that Gabriel might be Hawkmoth and the fact that Lila just happened to be the reason why the last few akumas happened.

It wasn't something she could now brush off as mere coincidence, as much as she hoped it to be.

Another message notification caught her attention but this one wasn't in the group chat. Clicking out of if, she was caught by surprise when she realized who it was.

_Alix: _ _you free tonight? nath and i got something to tell you_

Worried, only because Alix was never big on texting - they prefer to do things face to face. Even something like that. Responding back quickly, making sure to include to keep it hush that she was actually indeed free, she glanced over at them.

Marinette realized that something wasn't right when she caught the unsettling look on their face.

_Marinette: everything all good?_

_Alix: yes and no, youre not in trouble don't worry_

That did little to ease the stone in her stomach but she turned around when the teacher walked in.

-

After school, Marinette walked Adrien to his car, aware of the fact that Lila was watching them. And maybe she stood just a little bit closer than she usually would.

"She's going to have a field day with this," Adrien mused, wrapping an arm around her in a quick side hug before slipping into his car.

And what Marinette would give to have that hug be longer. Though, ever since their reveal, she quickly realized just how touch starved he was and whenever they weren't seen in public together, they were tangled up in each other's arms.

_Well, I'll see him later._

"Hey, Marinette."

Turning to face the voice, the small smile slipped off her lips. It wasn't because she wasn't happy to see them, but he grim set of their lips did little to settle her nerves.

"Alix, what's up?"

Alix set an arm on her shoulder, lips tugged back in a slight smile. "Come down, M, I'm not going to eat you."

Huffing at that, Marinette rolled her eyes. However, that very sentence helped ease some of the tension she was feeling. "I know _that_, you just hardly ever text. Caught me off guard cause you usually ask me that stuff to my face."

Linking arms with them, Marinette started setting out to her home. "Will Nath join us later?"

Shaking their head, Alix' smile slipped back into a frown. "No, we'll just video chat with him later."

"Can you at least tell me what it's about? I'm starting to get a bit worried."

This was new, Alix was never one to beat around the bush. They always spoke their mind whenever, letting everyone know when they did something wrong. Having Alix not coming right out with what they wanted to talk about had Marinette on edge.

"It's about Lila," they confessed and Marinette raised an eyebrow. This conversation could go two ways and she wanted to tread carefully.

"What about Lila?"

Alix grimaced and glanced around before leaning in closer. "Nath pointed it out first. The last couple of akumas, Lila was in the middle of it."

Stumbling slightly, she turned back to Alix with wide eyes. They've been talking about that exact thing just earlier today, it didn't even come to mind that someone else would realize it too. 

"You noticed it too?"

The frown on their face deepened and Marinette held her breath, waiting to see which way Alix would tip this conversation.

"We thought you did - you don't exactly hide your contempt of her very well." But Alix sounded _amused _so Marinette relaxed her shoulder. "It's why some of us are a little nicer to her, we'd rather be nice to someone then somehow get turned into an akuma again." They groaned but the noirnette was confused. Does that mean they thought somehow Lila was involved in them?

"I don't follow."

Pausing in their steps, Alix tugged their arm around to stand right in front of her. "We think Lila might somehow know who Hawkmoth is. And she's helping him."

Of all things she thought they would say, that was definitely not it. She came up with the same conclusion but it was odd, hearing it from someone who wasn't part of the group. Would it be possible to pull Alix and Nathaniel in their scheme?

She must have been silent for too long because Alix held up their hand, a determined look passing her face. "I know, wild right? But I've witnessed some of the recent ones, the way she egged people on, it wasn't nice. And when an akuma butterfly comes for the person, she looks _smug. _It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Once again, Marinette was caught off guard. She knew Alix was extremely preceptive but now it got her wondering. Just how many people have noticed this?

"I was thinking the same thing." She started off, jerking her chin towards the bakery. "Is there anyone else besides Nathaniel you spoke to this about?"

"Nino," they let out a long breath and Marinette got the distinct feeling they thought she would call them crazy. "He was the one who told me to come to you. But I've also mentioned something to Juleka and Rose - they noticed it too."

Maybe getting her classmates to realize that something was fishy about Lila wasn't going to be so hard. It seemed like half of them were already on their toes and getting the others to realize shouldn't be too hard. It isn't something they could just pin on her now that other people were also aware.

"Wait, I heard from Lila that you were hanging out with Adrien after class." Alix glanced at her, her expression thoughtful and Marinette simply turned away. "He isn't coming over?"

She would like to tell Alix the reasoning behind that, really, she would. But just because Alix was here, confessing her thoughts on Lila, didn't mean Marinette could simply tell them _everything. _

Even if they could be a great ally. Plus, she would have to talk to the others.

Knowing that she should say something though, given that they spoke about a potential accomplice to a terrorizer. Sighing, she gazed back at them, her smile humorless. "I'll tell you later but for now, how about some cupcake and tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> wassupp
> 
> find me on tumblr! I like to talk, lmao @laadychat


End file.
